Rocker Boys Love Little Geeks
by SnookieB123
Summary: Austin Moon and his 3 best friends Dez, Dallas, and Trent are a famous band, who everybody loves including Ally Dawson and her 3 best friends Trish, Cassidy, and Kira. What happens when the famous band gets transferred to Marino High in Miami to get rid of the bad boy attitude, what happens when they fall in love with the geeks?
1. Pretty Brown Eyes

**Hey guys this is my new story called ****Rocker Boys Love Little Geeks**** I really hope you enjoy this PS this is my first Austin&amp;Ally story!**

**Here's the full summary**

_**Austin Moon and his 3 best friends Dez, Dallas, and Trent are a famous band, who everybody loves including Ally Dawson and her 3 best friends Trish, Cassidy, and Kira. What happens when the famous band gets transferred to Marino High in Miami to get rid of the bad boy attitude, what happens when they fall in love with the geeks?**_

**I really hope you like the story!Please review at the end and tell me what you think!  
PS I don't own anything!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Austins P.O.V  
**"Austin, get you ass out of bed NOW!"my manager Nelson screamed.I slowly opened my eyes to come face to face with a girl, honestly I don't remember how she ended up here all I know is that I went to a club with my best friends, got drunk and everything from there is a blur.I untangled myself from the stranger and headed towards the bathroom to have a shower.2 minutes later I was changed into a pair of white skinny jeans and a plain red of a sudden the stranger woke up and said"hey Austin"I looked at her confused  
"How do you know my name?"I asked  
"Because your famous!I can't believe my boyfriends famous EPPPPPPPP"she screeched _wait a minute boyfriend?  
_"What are you talking about I'm not your boyfriend that was just a one night stand so please leave"I said gesturing towards the door she looked up at me, grabbed her clothes running out the door looking like she was about to cry, I don't know why?People should know by now love is OVERRATED it doesn't exist!

I ran downstairs to be greeted by my best friends/band Dez, Dallas, and Trent.I looked to my right to see our manager Nelson on the phone looking at me angry, I just ignored him and sat down at the table and started digging in.  
"So Austin was she good?"my best friend Trent asked  
"Honestly I don't remember, how much did we have to drink?"I asked as my head ache got bigger  
"I don't know but I've got a major head ache, does any one want panadol**(1)**?"Dallas asked as he got up to go to the medicine box  
We all raised our hands as he gave us soon as I swallowed it our manager came back and said "I've got some big news boys!"  
"What?"We all asked simultaneously  
"Umm how do I put this?"he mumbled to himself  
"Come on dude just tell us!"I yelled taking a drink of my water  
"Your moving to Miami and going to school"he said to us which made my spit out the water I was almost chocking on  
"WHAT!"I yelled  
"You are going and that's final!"He yelled back  
"Why?"I asked  
"Because your getting lots of bad publicity and they want to drop your record deal"  
We all just stood there shocked  
"So you are going to Miami to clean up your act"we all still stood paralyzed  
"Go upstairs and pack now we're leaving in 3 days"Nelson said as he walked away leaving us all shocked...again.

**Allys P.O.V  
**"Hey Dorkson"I heard Brooke the most 'popular' girl in school say I just ignored because I was in such a good mood and walked away of to my locker to see my best friends Trish, Cassidy, and Kira.  
"Hey guys"I say excitedly all of a sudden they all looked up to me and said  
"Hey whats wrong, you seem really jumpy today"Cassidy said to me, I couldn't believe she didn't know what was going on with Austin and his band!  
As you can tell me and my best friends are secretly obsessed with there band we all love them, Cassidy loves Dallas the most, Trish loves Dez, Kira loves Trent, and I love Austin.  
"Didn't you hear the news?"I asked  
"No why?"they all replied  
"Austin and there band are moving to Miami!"I screamed at them..._3 seconds later_  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"They all screamed in my ear.  
"Shhh, keep it down we don't want Brooke or Elliot to find out we like them they'll just use it against us"I said quietly.  
_BRING_  
We all headed to homeroom thinking about Austin and his band.

**Austins P.O.V**  
We were all packed and ready to has been 3 days since Nelson told us we were moving to were currently sitting in the limo that is taking us towards the airport as we speak. All of us are not looking forward to going to school, I became famous so I don't have to go to school!  
"Hey guys, what do you think of all this?"I randomly ask  
"I think this is bull shit"Trent said  
"I think this is a new start to a new beginning"says Dez  
"Well I think, I want some Miami beach babes"Dallas says making us all laugh.  
All of a sudden The limo came to a halt and the paparazzi were surrounding us asking lots of questions like,

_Were are you going?  
Do you have a girlfriend?_  
_Is your record label going to drop you?_

We just ignored all there comments and made our way towards our privet jet.

**3 hours later**  
_"Please buckle your seat belts we will be landing in Miami in 15 minutes"_The captain said through the speaker.  
We all did what he said and waited for the plane to land.

**Airport**  
As soon as we got off the plane we were bombarded by the paparazzi and screaming ended up taking some photos and answering some questions.  
We quickly made our way towards the limo and jumped in before anyone could see us and drove off to our new place here in Miami.

Once we arrived i looked outside to see a huge mansion **(link on my profile) **us boys got out of the car and ran inside to go choose our I was the fastest I got the biggest room, It's walls were yellow it had a huge king size bed and walk'n' all had our own bathrooms connected to our rooms so there wouldn't be any walk in's...if you get what I mean.  
After packing everything I decide to go for a walk I told the guys not to wait up and left the house.

After about 5 minutes of carelessly walking I saw a park I decided to go I was nearing the park I heard what I thought was an angle singing, but sadly I couldn't see anyone

**(2)**_I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'  
__To fill this empty space  
__To show the person behind the curtain  
__So you'll understand  
__Who I really am_

_The me that you don't see_  
_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see_

_To be standing tall_  
_No shadows at all_  
_That's all I really wanna do_  
_To be a circle of one_  
_Stepping into the sun_

_Sharing the light that's here with you_  
_I'm here with you_

_The me that you don't see_  
_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see_

I started clapping to nowhere in particular, when suddenly a girl about my age fell out of the tree.  
I ran up to her and help her up only to see the most prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen in the world, out of nowhere she stood up and ran off I tried following her but it was no use.I turned back around to see a brown leather diary on the ground with a big A on it.  
I picked it up and started walking home with only one thing on my mind

Who's the girl with the pretty brown eyes?

**TADA I really hope you like this story!  
Please review and tell me what you think and please HELP what should Austins band be called can you give me some ideas!  
KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**


	2. The Make over

**OMG Thank you so much for all the reviews!I really enjoyed reading them!**

**Heres the next chapter i really hop you enjoy it**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2  
Ally P.O.V**  
After school I ran outside before anyone could make more fun of me and headed towards the park I always go to.  
Once I got there I decided to climb up my favourite tree and just sit and wait for inspiration.  
After about an hour or 2 I finally finished my new song my songbook/diary, yeah I write songs but nobody knows that not even my best friends except for Trish.

After I finished the song I decided to sing it to myself

_I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'_  
_To fill this empty space_  
_To show the person behind the curtain_  
_So you'll understand_  
_Who I really am_

_The me that you don't see_  
_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see_

_To be standing tall_  
_No shadows at all_  
_That's all I really wanna do_  
_To be a circle of one_  
_Stepping into the sun_

_Sharing the light that's here with you_  
_I'm here with you_

_The me that you don't see_  
_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see_

Once I finished singing I heard someone clapping.I was shocked...so shocked that I fell out of the tree I was sitting in.  
Once I landed on the hard ground no later than a second someone was helping me up I looked up to see the most handsome face in the world then I realized it was the one and only Austin Moon,  
OMG what do I do?So I did the only thing I could think of... I stood up and ran as fast as I could back to my house.I walked inside and went to my room  
"oh shit where's my book?"I wondered, I decided to try find it in the morning, but the first priority on my mind was to call Trish and tell her about the encounter I had earlier with a famous pop star.  
I sat on my bed and called one of my best friends Trish, I would say Trish and I are the closest out of us 4 girls.

Ally-normal/_Trish-Italics _

_"Hello"Trish said through the phone  
_"Hey Trish, I have to tell you something very important"I said seriously_  
"spill"she says  
_"I bumped into the AUSTIN MOON!"  
_"Holy Fuck'n Shit...you've got to be joking me!"_she said  
"Nope"I say with a smile on my face  
_"How did it happen?"_she asked, I was wondering if I should tell her or not but I decided it was best to.  
"well here's what happened**(explain the whole story)"**After I told her the whole story she just squealed.  
_"OMG, Ally this is huge you just met your crush!"_She yelled  
"I know but what happens if he's not as perfect as I thought?!"I yelled desperately into the phone  
_"Come on Ally, just stop doubting yourself...how bout we have a makeover you me and the girls?"_Trish asked  
"I don't know Trish?"I say  
_"Come on it'll be fun!"_she say's excitedly  
"Fine, meet you at Sonic Boom with the girls at 1pm okay"  
_"Epppp, okay see you tomorrow Ally"_  
"Bye Trish"  
**End Of Call**

**NEXT DAY  
**Trish, Cassidy, and Kira and I met up at Sonic Boom before leaving to go get a make over.  
Once we were in the mall we decided to go shopping for clothes, because right now I look like a granny!  
We walked into the nearest teen shop and started looking around we decided to let Trish choose our clothes since she is the best at fashion and wants to become a fashion designer.  
It took about 4 hours but we were finally done!Until Trish said we need to go to the hair and nail salon.  
Once we got their we told them what we wanted, Trish said she wanted to get her hair cut and straightened, Cassidy decided to get hair extensions, Kira wanted her hair layered and curled a little, and finally I got amber highlights at the ends of my hair and got it curled a little. Once we got out we looked like totally different people.  
I couldn't wait to see the look on Brooke and Elliot's faces.  
After we got home I asked my dad if the girls could stay over and of course he said yes.I decided to tell Cassidy and Kira about the whole Austin incident and lets just say I think they busted my ear drums they screamed so about an hour of talking deciding what we were going to wear tomorrow we decided to go to sleep with only one thought on my mind  
_I can't believe I saw Austin Moon_

**Austins P.O.V**  
As soon as I picked up the book, I wanted to read what she has been writing inside of it.I didn't care if it was a diary or more songs I just want to know if her name is in it!  
When I got home it was about 11pm and let me just say Nelson was pissed of as soon as I walked in the door he bombarded me with questions  
"Where were you?"  
"Did you sleep with someone?"  
_But the last one question made me listen_  
"Why do you have a brown leather book with a big 'A' on it?"He asked confused  
I was deciding whether or not I should tell him but decided to anyway just to get it off my chest.  
"Because I was walking in the park and heard this girl sing, she saw me ran away and accidentally left her book"I exclaimed holding the book up in my right hand.  
"Well that's nice that you met someone but your not here for another fling Austin your here to stop go to bed you have your first day of school tomorrow"He said gesturing towards the stairs where all of our bedrooms are.  
"Night"I mumbled before heading upstairs to go to sleep thinking about a beautiful brunette.

**Allys P.O.V**  
Beep, Beep, Beep  
"Urgg"I groaned as I hit the snooze button, just then I remembered that we (meaning Trish, Cassidy, Kira, and I)will go to school looking like totally different people .  
I decided to wake the girls up and take a quick shower.  
Once I got out I got dressed into my new clothes which consisted of blue skinny jeans, Adidas Rose Logo Tee, brown high heel boots, I topped it off with pink lipstick, nail polish and purse, I also put my sun glasses and my new iPhone in the purse.**(Link on profile)**  
Kira was wearing a blue lacy top with black skinny jeans, black heels and also had a blue purse and dark blue nail polish with nude lipstick**.(Link on profile)**  
Cassidy was wearing A grey singlet/top with blue short shorts and white high had on white nail polish, some lip gloss and sun glasses.**(Link on profile)**  
And finally Trish, she was wearing a zebra stripe top, navy blue jeans, and black was also wearing a black bracelet and black nail polish with red lipstick.**(Link** **on profile) **After we were all done we decided to head downstairs and get breakfast.  
As soon as we were downstairs my Dad looked at us and did a double take  
"Ally?"He asked me  
"Yea Dad?"I asked  
"Look at you...you look gorgeous"My Dad said gesturing towards me  
I blushed and thanked him before taking an apple for me and the girls and heading out the door.  
It took 10 minutes to walk to school and we were just taking about how much we love Austins band we finally arrived at school.  
Once we walked up the steps of of Marion High people stopped and stared.  
Once we waled in school we heard people saying  
"You looking fine"  
"Who's the new girls?"  
"You lookin' fine"  
But what made me feel nervous was when Brooke and Elliot were walking up to us...  
_Whats going to happen?_

**Hey guys I really hope you liked my chapter!**  
**I will try to update as soon as I can but to motivate me I need REVIEWS!**


	3. Dorkson, is that you?

**Hey guys I really hoped you guys like this chapter!  
I'd like to thank all my reviewers you helped me write this and gave me a little inspiration  
Let's get on with the chapter  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Allys P.O.V**  
As me and the girls were nearing the presence of Brooke she walked up to us and said "Hi, I'm Brooke the most popular girl at school you must be new,"  
I was about to stop her and say I've been here my whole life nut she just kept talking, "Anyway your pretty, I'm pretty, do you want to become one of the popular's?Brooke said gesturing towards all of the 'friends'.  
"What do you mean new?We've been here at this school for 3 years"I said  
Just then Broke comes up to my face close and says  
"Dorkson is that you?"  
"Yep, in the flesh"I say gesturing towards myself  
"Why have you dressed up and not wearing granny clothes but normal teenage clothes?"She asked me  
"I wanted a make over"I said casually trying to get to my locker  
"Bullshit!Your just trying to steal Austin away from me!"  
"What are you taking about?"I asked clearly confused  
"Austin and his band are starting our school today!"Brooke says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world  
"Wait WHAT!?"I yelled confused

"Turn around"A stranger said and I turned around to meet the one and only...

**Austins P.O.V  
**"Austin, Austin, AUSTIN!"a unknown voice said in my ear  
"WHAT!"I screamed back at them  
"Dude, get up time to get ready for our first day of school"Dez said excitedly  
As you can tell Dez is always the cheerful and happy one, as for Dallas, Trent, and me who are all casual and don't give a shit about anything.  
After about 5 minutes of just staring at the ceiling i decided to go have a shower and get ready for _shudder_ my 3 minute shower I decided to get out and get dressed.I decided on black skinny jeans with a white V-neck, black leather jacket and black I was walking down stairs I smelt pancakes I bolted down to the dining room table to see Dez, Trent, and Dallas digging into the pancakes.I quickly made my way towards the table and shoved their hands away so I could grab the biggest, and they didn't protest because last time they did someone ended up in the waiting room in the we ate all out pancakes we all went into the limo waiting out front for we got in we ended up having a fun singing session listening to the about 10 minutes of driving we arrived at the school we were in front of the school students were rushing inside to see something, _I wonder what's going on _I jumped out and started walking inside to see what the big hassle was we got in the doors everybody made a path way for us to get we got to where the drama was, I was two girls one beautiful and one that looked like a started screaming at each other and I decided to listen.

"Dorkson is that you?"the clown face said  
"Yep, in the flesh"she said gesturing towards herself  
"Why have you dressed up and not wearing granny clothes but normal teenage clothes?"I was seriously confused, did she seriously use to dress like a granny?  
"I wanted a make over"She said casually trying to walk away  
"Bullshit!Your just trying to steal Austin away from me!"_Wait what, what do I have to do with this?_  
"What are you taking about?"she asked clearly confused  
"Austin and his band are starting our school today!"The clown says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world  
"Wait WHAT!?"She yelled confused

I decided to step in before things got physical and say something so she would believe cake face  
"Turn around"I say to the girl.  
Let me just say 'WOW' she was breath taking, she looked me in the eyes and I looked back they seamed so familiar but I've never been here before so I don't know her.  
She looked at me with her eyes as big as sorcerers.I smirked at the reaction I got.I was about to say something when the whole school came running up to me and my band screaming,  
_Can I have your autograph?  
Will you marry me!?_  
_Party at my house your invited!_

I ignored their calls and went up to the girl and quietly whispered  
"The names Austin, Austin Moon, what's yours?"I asked  
Before she could respond, I was dragged away by my best friends towards the office.  
I was super pissed off because I was planning to have another one night stand with the girl, she was super they just HAD to drag me away.  
As we were walking flashes of cell phones were going off every where, but we were used to it.  
As I was about to walk into the office the cake face showed up in front of me  
"Hey"she says I think trying to seduce me  
"Ummm, hi"I say back a little creeped out  
Her next action was sliding her hand along my arm and I got a little scared.  
You would to if you've experienced the wrath of the paparazzi and fans!  
I pushed her hand down and started walking quickly away towards the office to get my timetable and locked number for the rest of the year.

**Thank you for reading this chapter sorry if it was bad!But I hoped you liked it!**  
**Please review and maybe try to give my ideas on what will happen, or what you want to happen!  
Please READ&amp;REVIEW!**


	4. Showing you around

**I'd like to thank you for all your wonderful reviews I really enjoyed reading them!  
Here's chapter 4 I really hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

** Austins P.O.V**  
Once I got to the office I went up to the office lady and said  
"Excuse me miss, my names Austin Moon, and this is my first day and I'm here to grab my locker number and timetable"  
She just gave me a warm smile and went to the desk beside her and went searching through some files, when she found mine she gave it to me and asked  
"Do you want anyone to show you around"?  
And since I'm new and didn't know where anything is I said  
"Yes please"I smiled  
She gestured her finger meaning hold on a second and went to where the microphone for the loud speaker was and said  
"Can Ally Dawson please report to the office, Ally Dawson to the office now"  
About 5 minutes later a girl came bursting through the door.I quickly looked at her and recognized it was the sexy girl I talked to earlier.  
I quickly stood up and made my way over to her and the office office lady introduced me to her  
"Austin, I'd like you to meet Ally"  
"And Ally this is Austin you will be showing him around school all day since your timetables the same"  
I smirked at her and she just looked at me and smiled.I hope shes a fan!  
"So you must be Ally I'm Austin Moon, but you knew that already"I say holing out my hand for her to shake  
"I am Ally, and It's nice to meet you"she says smiling taking my hand  
_Wow she has a beautiful smile, and did I just feel sparks when she shook my hand?NO Austin you can NOT like her!You won't change yourself for some little spark you felt!She's just a random girl!_  
"Austin, Austin..."Ally said waving her hand in front of of my face  
"Ha, what?"I asked confused  
"You spaced out"Ally said to me giggling_  
"She has a cute giggle"  
_"Thanks"she says to me blushing  
_Wait, did I say that out loud?Opps_  
"So are we going to get started with this tour?"I asked breaking the silence  
"Yep, I just need you information"she says gesturing towards the piece of paper in my hand, I handed it over to her as we both made our way out of the office.

**Allys P.O.V**  
Ahhhhhh I can't believe it, I'm taking The Austin Moon on a tour around our school!  
Right now I'm trying my hardest not to fan girl around him and the whole school right now so I decided to start a conversation  
"So Austin, why did you move to Miami?"I asked  
"Because I needed time away from everything, so my manager decided to come here in Miami"He replied  
"So are you a fan?"He asked nudging my shoulder  
I laughed and said "Yeah, one of your biggest, I tried so hard just before not to fan girl in front of you when the office lady said I was showing you around"  
"So who's you favourite band member?"He asked me with a smirk  
"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out!"I say  
"So what do you like?"He asked me  
"Ummm, music and writing songs"I say quietly but he heard  
"You like music that's awesome!"He exclaimed  
"Yeah, my Dad owns the music store in the mall called Sonic Boom, you should check it out"  
"Yeah, I think I will"  
"Well here's your stop"I say gesturing towards his locker  
"I guess I'll see you in first period, bye Austin"I say waving and walking towards my locker, I take one last look back at Austin to see him already surrounded by girls.  
_I felt something tug in my heart, I couldn't be jealous, I only just met him_ I pushed the thought to the back of my head before carrying on with my journey towards first period.

**Dallas P.O.V**  
As soon as I walked into the school with my buds by my side there was a huge argument going on.A cute brunette and a girl that looked like a clown were fighting verbally not physically, but what really caught my eye was a gorgeous blonde.I quickly made my way over to her to introduce myself  
"Hi the names Dallas"I say grabbing her hand and giving it a small kiss.I saw her blush and said  
"I know who you are I'm a big fan"She says smiling  
"What your name?"I asked now walking around the school with her  
"Cassidy"She says to me  
"A pretty name for a pretty girl"She blushed again before asking what my schedule was, I shrugged and she grabbed my hand sending sparks through my entire body and started dragging me to the we entered the office she let go of my hand and walked towards the office lady taking the spark away with her.  
She came back even more happy  
"Guess what!"She asked me excited  
"What?"I asked  
"We're in all the same classes"She says jumping up and down  
I laugh at her excitement and hold her shoulders so she would stop jumping.  
"Your cute when your excited"I tell her  
She blushes and replies by saying "Really?"I just nod my of a sudden a rush of confidence went through me and I asked her one question  
"Do you maybe want to go to dinner on Friday?"She just looks at me her mouth wide open and her eyes bulging out of her head  
"Are you serious?"She asked I just nod  
"Well in that case, sure"she says biting her bottom lip.  
"Do you want me to show you around?"She asked  
"Sure"I linked our hands and let her lead the way towards my locker.  
I knew I had to hold on to this one, she's a keeper!

**The end, of the chapter I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
Please review!The more reviews the faster I update!  
KEEP:  
READING&amp;REVIEWING**


	5. She's Amazing!

**Here's my new chapter! **  
**Thank you for all the awesome reviews I really enjoyed reading them!  
Especially genaynay1805- Thank you so much that means a lot to me! I'll try to update more often it's just that I've got a lot going on right now! But after I read your review I went straight to my doc manager and started writing! This is for you!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Brooke's P.O.V  
**My names Brooke but you knew that already, I am the queen bee of Marino High. I'm dating the hottest boy in school Ethan, but that's all about to change because of one boy...Austin Moon! As I was walking out of school I saw something I didn't like Dorkson trying to get close to MY Austin!  
So I met up with my popular friends to try break up there friendship, or maybe even something else?

**Austins P.O.V  
**Man could this Ally girl get anymore amazing? She loves music, writes her own songs and she's I sound like a girl!  
Plus I don't even believe in love and in a couple of months I'll be going back to L.A so there's no time to be in a relationship, if anything I'll have a couple of one night stands. Right now Ally had just left me and in no longer than 2 seconds I was bombarded by fans.

After about 5 minutes of signing autographs the bell went and I slowly made my way to homeroom, but on my way I bumped into Dallas.  
"Hey Dallas"I said giving him a bro hug  
"Hey Austin, you'll never believe what just happened"Dallas said with a huge smile in his face  
"Come on man, who's the girl?"I asked  
"Well her names Cassidy, and she's amazing and super gorgeous, I asked her to dinner on Friday and she said yes!"He said excited  
I just patted his back and said "Well done bro, at least you scored"I said  
"Wait, what do you mean by that?"Dallas asked confused  
"I mean there's this girl Ally and she's driving me insane with how perfect she is!"I said annoyed  
"Wow dude, sounds like you got it bad"Dallas says patting my shoulder  
"What do you mean by 'I've got it bad'?" I asked confused  
"Dude you obviously have feelings for her" Dallas said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world  
I just ignored his question and said  
"Bye, don't wanna be late for class"And quickly walked away before more questions could be asked

As I was walking down the hall to go to my class I was stopped by this girl.  
"Hey I'm Brooke, most popular girl here would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"She said giving me a flirtatious wink  
I think I just through up in my mouth  
"Ummm?, okay?"I say as more of a question  
"Great see ya later Austy!"She says before walking off in her 12 inch high heels, OMG I hate the name Austy!  
As I walked into homeroom I was late _thanks to Brooke_ and everybody was staring at me. The teacher introduced herself to me and told me to take a seat, as soon as I turned around all the girls were screaming for me to sit next to them but I just ignored them and looked around the room to see a girl writing in her book not even noticing me, I saw there was a spare seat beside her and made my way towards it. As I sat down I quietly leaned over to see what the girl was writing, they were lyrics I was quietly reading them they looked so familiar when suddenly the book slammed shut.  
"What are you doing Mr Moon?" A voice comes that sounds so perfect to me, that must mean this is...  
"Hey Ally, I'm doing nothing why?"  
"Well it looked like you were snooping in my book"  
"I..er, umm, Sorry!"I say nervously  
"It's okay just don't ever touch my book"  
"Those lyrics were amazing by the way" She blushed and said  
"T..Thanks" just when I was about to reply Brooke came walking up to me and Ally while saying  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Austin Moon and little dork Ally Dorkson"  
"You know Ally he's only hanging out with you because your his charity case, you don't mean anything to him"  
"He's probably only hanging out with you because he wants to get in bed with you, or maybe even steal a song?" I looked over at Ally who had tears at the brims of her eyes. I just looked at her plain eyes that showed no emotion, before I could say anything Ally stood up gave me one last look and sprinted out the door, and I couldn't help myself, I just couldn't help myself from going after her.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long right now I have a lot of essays and tests going on and I didn't have time to update, but I did today!  
I really hope you enjoyed this short chapter sorry I couldn't make it longer!  
Please keep on reading and reviewing!**


	6. Stop breaking my heart

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update I was just super busy with school I have an essay to hand in and I hate writing essays!  
I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed I really appreciated them!  
NOW, on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Allys P.O.V **  
After what Brooke said to me about Austin just broke my heart into two. I can't believe he just used me like that! And I thought we were getting along like friends, maybe even more?! But now I know he was just using me.  
Once Brooke finished what she said I had tears threatening to spill but I wouldn't let them, I stood up and gave Austin one last glance before sprinting out the door not bothering to look behind. I cant believe I ever liked him and his band!  
As I was running I bumped into someone, I looked up to see Trish staring at me  
"What happened Ally?"Trish asked while giving me a side hug taking me towards the girls bathroom  
"A-Austin"was all I could say before she dragged me towards thee girls bathroom.

**Austins P.O.V **  
As I was running out the door the teacher just had to come and stop me  
"Excuse me Mr Moon, just because your famous doesn't mean you can leave when ever you want, there are rules and you have to follow the like the other students, go take your seat at the back of the class"The teacher said pointing to my seat.  
As I was walking back to my seat I felt someone grab my ass, I turned my head to see Brooke smirking and waving I just scoffed at her and sat back down thinking about where Ally could be now.  
_Bring bring_  
The bell signaled that it was the end of the period and I just couldn't stop thinking about Ally...ALLY! I run out of the classroom to try find her. After about 5 minutes of searching and no luck the warning bell went off and everyone was moving towards there next class, I just kept searching for Ally. About 3 minutes later everybody was in class and it was dead silent. I started walking past the girls bathroom hearing soft cry's from inside it, I decided to check it out.  
AS I walked in I saw Ally crawled up in a ball against the sink bawling her eyes out with Trish beside her comforting her.  
As soon as I closed the door it made a loud bang. that's when Trish and Ally looked up to see me.

**Trishs**  
I was comforting Ally from that bastard who broke her heart, you know what that has done to Ally? Well lets just say the person she looks up to the most is just using her, she's probably gonna stop writing songs because she only did that because he and his band inspired her to. I was brought out of my thoughts when the bathroom door closed. I looked up to see a familiar blob of blonde hair. I stood up so I was a few feet in front of Ally.  
"Austin"I hissed  
"Trish please let me talk to her"  
"No, you've done enough damage. Leave!"  
"No!, not until I talk to her"After he said that he barged past me and went straight to Ally.

**Brookes P.O.V **  
It's half way through second period and Austin still isn't in class.  
"Excuse me Mr, but can I please go to the bathroom?"I asked with a sweet voice  
"Sure"He handed me the bathroom pass before I walked out the door.  
I was walking around the school trying to find future boyfriend, as I was walking pass the girls bathroom I heard two people arguing.  
"Trish please let me talk to her"The male voice said  
"No, you've done enough damage. Leave!"I recognized that voice as Trishs  
"No!, not until I talk to her"After that person said that I walked in to the bathroom to see what was going on.  
When I walked in all I could see was a tall blonde pushing past Trish and walking toward a small brunette, Ally, then I realized Austin!  
"Um Austin, what are you doing with Dorkson!?"I asked  
He turned and looked at me before saying  
"Because she's my friend"I just scoffed at what he said  
"Well you were the one that told me that you were just using Ally"I know that was a lie but I can't let Ally have a famous pop star he deserves more, he deserves me.  
"What are you talking about Brooke?"Man I love it when he says my name it's so sexy  
"You know what I'm talking about, remember when you told me this morning in the janitors closet" Okay to be honest everything I'm saying is a lie, but it's whats best for everyone. After I said that Ally stood up and ran out of the room but not before saying  
"Screw you Austin, I wish I never met you!" And with that the door slammed shut. I looked up to see Trish glaring at me  
"What?"I asked innocently  
"You just ruined my best friend that's 'what'!" Trish said before storming past me nudging me in the shoulder, while I mumbled "bitch" on her way out. 

**Austins P.O.V**  
"Why the hell would you do that Brooke?!" I exclaimed  
"So we can be together forever Austy!"I cringed at the nickname  
"Brooke"I grabbed her shoulders "I will never like you!"I said before walking out of the girls bathroom and heading towards the music room to let off some steam.  
As I was making my way through the unfamiliar school halls I stopped at the big sign that said 'MUSIC ROOM' I was about to go inside when I heard the angle voice singing an original song again.

**Hey thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the long wait I was super busy!  
Anyway I really hoped you enjoyed reading it!**  
**Please Review and keep reading!  
See ya soon;)**


	7. Everyone's out of class!

**Hey guys, I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in months, I've just had NO idea what to do with this story...**  
**It hasn't really gone as I planned but I think I will try to find a way around that and just go with the flow.  
I'd just like to thank you for all the amazing reviews, I'll try to start updating once a week maybe once a fortnight depends on my imagination...  
Any way here's the chapter I hope you enjoy it! Please review, like and favourite at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Austin's P.O.V  
**I slowly walked towards the music room and opened the door slightly to hear the song that the angiletic voice was singing

**(1)**I_ remember life before_  
_Faraway dreams and locking doors_  
_Then you came, then you came_  
_Afraid to fall, to be free_  
_Always were our worst enemy_  
_Isn't what, what you see_  
_I took time to realize_  
_That I couldn't do it by myself, myself_

_There's no gravity when you're next to me_  
_You always break my fall like a parachute_  
_When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe_  
_You always break my fall, my fall_  
_Like a parachute_  
_You're my parachute_  
_With you it all begins_  
_Feeling okay in my own skin_  
_So alive, I'm so alive_  
_I know this life isn't gonna be perfect_  
_The ups and downs are gonna be worth it_  
_As long as I'm, I'm with you_

_There's no gravity when you're next to me_  
_You always break my fall like a parachute_  
_When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe_  
_You always break my fall, my fall_  
_You're my parachute_

_When I'm standing at the edge_  
_Inside I'm all way down_  
_And I second-guess myself_  
_You better catch me now_  
_Woah, woah_  
_Woah, woah_  
_Never touch the ground_  
_There's no gravity when you're next to me_  
_You always break my fall like a parachute_  
_When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe_  
_You always break my fall, my fall_  
_Like my parachute_  
_You're my parachute_

Wow this girl was talented should I go she her? Oh who cares I'm going to find out who she is...

**Dallas' P.O.V**

I was in the middle of English listening to the boring teacher trying to teach us some shit when a piece of paper landed in front of me.  
I looked around the room to see where it was from when my eyes landed on the beautiful blonde named Cassidy, she winked at me and mentioned for to open the paper... so I did.

_Dallas,  
Meet me outside my locker in 10 minutes ;)  
__Love Cassidy_

I turn around to see that Cassidy wasn't in her seat, or even in the class room.  
I raised my hand  
"Miss can I please go to the bath room?" I asked as polite as I could  
She just nodded and handed me the bathroom pass.  
I scurried out of class and sprinted towards Cassidys locker.  
Once I got there I saw her looking through her locker  
"Hey what cha doing?" I asked putting my arms around her stomach from behind  
"Just waiting for you" She said as she turned around and gave me a hug, which I gladly returned.  
"Why did you want me to come here?" I asked  
"Why not?" She questioned back,  
Man I'm think I'm in love...No Dallas you can't especially after what happened...

**Ally's P.O.V  
**After what Brooke just told me I just had to get out of there, so I went to the one place that makes me feel safe and happy, the music room.  
Once I was in there I just started playing around with some notes before I got a melody, all of a sudden I started singing a bunch of lyrics that would make a good song.  
Once I was done I felt pretty good about the song so I decided to write it in my song book/diary, I went into my bag to get it out when I find out it isn't there...OMG IT ISN'T THERE! I need to find it, it has all my deepest thoughts and songs...my Mum gave it to me before she left. Maybe it's in my locker!  
I rushed out the back entrance of the music room and sprint towards my locker.  
Once I get there I pretty much pull everything out of my locker and still no luck,  
"UGGG" I groaned  
I started walking around the halls when I came across Cassidy and some brunette...making out!  
"Cassidy!?" I asked/screamed

**Cassidy's P.O.V  
**"Cassidy!?" I heard someone ask  
I break away from Dallas to turn around and see Ally with her mouth hung open  
"Oh, hey Ally" I waved awkwardly  
That's when she saw Dallas  
"OMG! You and Dallas!" She asks jumping up and down  
I turned towards Dallas and whispered in his ear "Go back to class, we'll talk later" He just nodded and started walking off.  
I turned towards Ally and said  
"YES! He asked me out this morning, he is sooooo sweet, he called me cute and pretty!" We both started fangirling in the middle of the hall.  
"Ok, me, you, Trish and Kira, emergency sleep over tonight" Ally said  
"Okay"  
It was silent for about a minute before Ally asked  
"Is he a good kisser?!"  
And all I could do was blush furiously

**Austin's P.O.V  
**After a minute of thinking whether or no to go in I decided I would, as I opened the door the back entrance door slammed closed, must be wind I thought.  
I looked at the piano and it was empty  
"Shit, I missed her" I slammed my fist against the piano which made a loud noise and walked straight out of the music room and decided to the benches by the foot ball field. Once I got there I went through my bag looking for something when I came across the brown leather book with a_ 'A' _on the front, I guess it wouldn't be that bad reading it...right

**There's the chapter guys I hoped you liked it!  
****Please give me some ideas that would really help me out and I would most likely update faster cause I have an idea. PS I don't own the song parachute by Laura Marano**

**Please REVIEW AND KEEP READING!**

**Okay so I wanna get to know the people that read my stories so every time I update at the end will be a question, so this week the question is...****What's your favourite song and who's it by?  
****Mines-Life of the party and one of those nights by Shawn Mendes**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THEY HELP ME UPDATE FASTER BECAUSE THEY GIVE ME LOTS OF MOTIVATION TO WRITE A CHAPTER!**


	8. WHAT

**So I all the reviews I got say that they want me to continue with this story...So I've decided to!  
BTW if you want anything to happen please review and I will try my hardest to put it in the story, I love reading your ideas :*  
So lets get on with that chapter you've all been waiting for...  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Ally's P.O.V  
**After my talk with Cassidy I pretty much ran around the whole school looking for my diary/songbook, It has some of my deepest darkest secrets in there, I would literally die if anyone read my book.  
***One hour later**  
Ugggg how come I can't find my book, earlier I was just writing in my planner but it just wasn't the same. I remember having it last night up in the tree before I fell out it must still be at the park somewhere...I hope.

**Dallas' P.O.V**  
After I went back to class after that little make out session with Cassidy I kind of felt bad...But no one can know about this, that is why I lied to Austin earlier  
_  
__**Flashback to this morning**  
As soon as I got to school this morning I met this guy named Ethan,  
"Hey, the names Ethan I'm the most popular boy at this school, you wanna hang out with me and my friends at lunch?"  
"Sweet, where do you want to meet up?" I asked  
"Lets just meet outside the cafeteria, oh and to become a popular you need to do one little thing..."  
"What's that?" I asked confused  
"You need to get my Ex-girlfriend Cassidy to fall for you...and then crush her heart" He said with an evil look in his eyes  
"Why?" I asked confused  
"Lets just say she humiliated me in front of everyone and I'd like to get back at her, so when it's prom I need you to go up on stage publicly humiliate her and break her heart...got it"  
"Okay whatever, she's probably some ugly bitch anyway" I say without a care  
"Oh and Dallas, don't mention this to anyone" I said with a serious tone  
"Got it" I say_

Now that I've met her I can say that she is not ugly, but she probably is a bitch, I mean why would she publicly humiliate Ethan, what did he ever do to her?

**Austins P.O.V  
**I was about to open the mysterious looking book with a big _'A' _on it but I was stopped by the bell signaling that it was lunch time.  
I stood up and put the book in my bag before heading to the cafeteria to go find Dallas, Dez and Trent. I walked into the cafeteria finding the guys sitting with Brooke and the guy who I think is called Ethan.  
"Austin" I heard Dallas call out to me  
I walked over to where they were sitting, but not before passing Ally and her friends, I felt really bad for what has happened to her _Wait, no I don't. I don't care about her, I_ _don't need to get attached.  
_

* * *

After talking about half an hour the bell went signaling that it was end of lunch and I had to go to last period class, music.  
When I enter the room I realize that I'm late.  
"Mr Moon, nice of you to join us, could you please take a seat next to Miss Dawson" He says pointing in the direction of where I have to sit  
"Hey I'm Austin" I say putting my hand out for her to shake but she just declines  
"I don't want to talk to you Austin" She said whipping her head around  
"Ally, none of what Brooke said is true!" I say desperately  
"Sure, sure, I don't want to be used so I will really appreciate it if you stayed away from me" She says turning back around facing the teacher.

"Okay class, you have an assignment due in two weeks, you have to write a song and perform it in front of the class" The teacher says  
And with that everyone stood up and started heading towards me saying  
"You wanna be my partner?"  
"Come with me Austin"  
"EVERYONE QUIET!" I heard the teacher scream  
"I will be picking your partners" After the teacher said that the whole class groaned  
"You will be working with the person you are sitting next to" He says  
Everyone groans and there was one thing that shocked me...my partner standing up saying  
"WHAT!"

**So there's the chapter!  
****Sorry it's a little short but i hoped you all enjoyed it!  
Please follow, favourite and don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
